


Haven't you noticed I made it this far?

by Mikkelbabe



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: College Student Dipper Pines, F/M, Protective Dipper Pines, Sad Mabel Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkelbabe/pseuds/Mikkelbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel have been diagnosed with ADHD in high school. The 17 year old girl suffered since then. The only one who is able to comfort her is her twin Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't you noticed I made it this far?

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if I offend anyone who has ADHD if anything is wrong or out of hand or anything. I didint mean to offend you. Please text me if there is anything you are not happy with!♡

“Do you think we will always be this close like now?”  
“We are twins, of course!”

-

Words Mabel thought about often. Especially since they graduated from high school. Life has not been going easy on her. Her whole self got turned upside down with just one visit at the doctors.   
Since Mabel was a child she always were energetic and playful. She loved everything and enjoyed life to the fullest. Not until high school she noticed something was wrong with her. She had a hard time finding friends and when someone tried, they didn’t stayed long. She was an easy target for all the bullies and they used their opportunity. The little girl was so different to all the other kids. Soon after, she was diagnosed with ADHD. She didn’t understood and it scared her but since that day, medication was suppose to keep her quiet. A pill a day will keep the doctor away.   
Since that day everything changed.  
Everyone said that she will get used to it, but the so happy little girl never did. She became a numb human.   
These Pills gave her the creeps. Everything she used to be just got stimulated with just a small round ball of medication. Feeling happy became a foreign word for her. All she had now was.. numb limbs, numb feelings and numb thoughts. Loneliness became her greatest fear, yet her greatest friend.   
But she didn’t had to be. Her twin, Dipper. He was always there. He understood Mabel like nobody else did. Because he loved her from the bottom of his heart.   
But love doesn’t stop aging, yet does it stop Dipper from growing up. Dipper war normal. A little filled with anxiety but normal. With his 17 years he finally starts growing a beard, taking care of his looks and taking care of his clothes. He became a young adult. Even though he loved Mabel, he didn’t want to give up his social life. He had friends, also girlfriends and he wanted to spend time with them. 

Also tonight. Mabel didn’t stop him from getting ready and leaving the house, even if she wished she did. She wanted Dipper to have fun but she also didn’t want to be left alone. Being alone was the danger.   
Mabel wrapped her arms around herself in discomfort as she walked up to the window. There he is. Just getting in the car, high fiving his friends and even Hugging a female. She had to admit it was weird to see that. But only because she was still stuck in their childhood memories. It was a protection Mabel created for herself. A wall made of polaroid pictures and sparkly stickers. Sadly this wall only existed in her mind. The car, in which Dipper just got it, started and drove off in seconds. Now he is gone. He really is. Mabel knew tonight is a night Dipper should have stayed. A night where the darkness and her loneliness sang the same song. The same beat, the same melody. Mabel turned around and walked towards Dippers bed. Sometimes she just stood there for hours, looking at his empty pillows and bedsheets. Imaging he will come back in a few seconds. But today was not that kind of a day. Her small hands lifted up the blanket so her shaky body could slip underneath it. She deeply inhaled the smell of her brother before she grabbed her legs and pulled them closer. She wanted to escape to sweater town but she couldn’t.   
This numb feeling started to tear her apart again. The brunette used to feel everything at once. But it felt good. It felt like.. freedom. But going from everything to nothing was something her mind was not able to handle.   
Without being in charge for her movements, her hands slipped back into her hair. She felt the bald and sore spots underneath her fingers already but that didn’t stop her. This was the only answer she was able to get from herself. Without a single scream, without a single tear she started pulling her hair, ripping it out of her scalp. Sometimes just a few at a time but sometimes also a whole bundle. She didn’t really knew what was happening until it was too late. Until she felt all the hair around her and the wet blood on her fingertips while she scratched open an old wound on the back of her neck. She was a mess. Loneliness turned her into this mess.

-

It was late when Dipper sneaked back into the house. Their parents weren’t home but he didn’t knew if his sister was already sleeping or not. Besides that, Dipper knew she had trouble sleeping so if she slept it was a good sign that shouldn’t be destroyed.   
But Mabel didn’t. Even if the room was dark, she was rolled up in her blankets and her eyes were closed. As long as Dipper wasn’t in the room there was not even the thought of sleeping possible. Dipper quietly opened the door and turned on a small lamp on the cupboard. It was not a bright light, it was rather warm.   
As he tiredly walked up to his bed to let him sink down in the sweet release of sleep he noticed the unusual big amount of hair on it. The tiredness which just almost took upper hand of him was suddenly gone. His eyes expanded with every piece of hair he was able to grab. His bed looked like a battlefield. A battlefield of an ancient war. Who ever fought here, lost the battle. He knew who fought the battle and who also lost it. Within seconds he turned around and without any warnings lifted up Mabel’s hair to see her battle wounds. Mabel immediately jumped and pushed her twin away. “what are you doing?!” she screamed but there was no excuse or escape from this situation anymore. Dipper saw it. Saw her sore and wounded neck, saw her bald spots and felt her thin hair. “What I am doing?! I could ask you the same!” the brown haired boy shouted back. Mabel immediately tried to go away but Dipper roughly grabbed her soft arm. Again she screamed and tried to push Dipper away, which still tried to get an answer from her. He had the big amount of hair in his other hand and showed it to her. The shooting star could barely remember herself doing that. The pills made her go nuts. The pills turned her into this. Mabel didn’t know how to react, it was too much for her. Her heartbeat went up, her stomach ached and the horrible feeling of anxiety crawled up her back. It felt like she couldn’t breathe, it felt like she was unable to survive this situation.   
Out of instinct she kicked her brother in his stomach. While he let go of her and moaned in pain she was able to get up and run away. In just her night groom she jumped down the stairs. Not even her bare feet and the pouring rain was able to stop her Exiting the house.   
Her anxiety made her blind and deaf. She couldn’t see, she couldn’t hear. 

-

The night groom soaked up the rain and turned the pastel purple dress into a deep violet. The city was quiet and no people were on the streets accept a few of the homeless. Mabel felt scared and lost soon. Her soft feet started to hurt and her lungs begged for a break from running. As she gave up on running and high scream of anger and sadness escaped her mouth. Thick warm tears rolled down her face soon after. This was a new part of the city. At least for her. Maybe the darkness just turned it into a new part.   
Luckily a few seconds after she heard a breathless but known voice. Two arms immediately wrapped themselves around her wet and shaky body. “I am here” the voice said over and over again. “I don’t feel anything” she responded. “Its okey. Its okey. Its okey” the twin whispered. Dipper softly placed soft kisses all over her head to comfort her but not even this stopped his sister from crying. “Do you feel this?” his hand ran up her cheek to lift up her face. He didn’t hesitate when she looked at him. She was so scared and so.. broken. He had never seen his precious girl like this. Dipper slowly placed his rough lips on his sister’s. Mabel suddenly froze. As well as everything else did. Her tears, her heartbeat, her shivering and even the time. Everything stood still for just a moment. Just one peaceful second.   
“I may never understand what you are going through but I am here to help you understand yourself” he whispered at her lips before they broke away. Dipper took oft his Jacket and laid it over the shoulders of his sister. “lets go home.”   
“home is where you are Dipper”


End file.
